shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash of Captains, Jonathan vs Marcellus
Unknown island within the Grand Line. Marcellus trampled through the rough underbrush making his way through thorns, beasts and fatigue to continue his search. Marcellus: 'Damn, I knew this would be hard but now it's just annoying. Searching for three hours and not a single plant. ''Three days ago Marcellus landed on this deserted island alone in search of a rare species of medicinal herb said to have great healing properties. Three continuous days of tiring search and not a single specimen found. Almost at the verge of giving up, Marcellus finally manages to find one, a rare Hoshi Plant. As he slowly and carefully approaches the fragile herb, afraid that if he were to move to suddenly it just might disappear as if an illusion, his hopes are crushed just like the plant as a boot steps over it. Swift looks down at Macellus, confused by his tearful eyes. '''Swift: '''Hey Man, have you seen a pub here? '''Marcellus: Y-you....killed it. You killed the plant that I've been searching relentlessly three entire days for. YOU KILLED IT YOU STUPID BAKA! Swift: 'Chill man, I just asked if you had seen a bar. And who wastes perfectly good drinking time looking for a plant? '''Marcellus: '''What kinda idiot are you? This is a DESERTED island! Why would there be a bar here!? And what are you doing here anyways? '''Swift: '''Why would there be a bar here? Why is there a city in the sky, why do merpeople have tails? These are questions that have no answer. As of what I am doing here, my ship crash landed during a storm and we're heading to Shipbrook Island. '''Marcellus: '''Answering my question with another question, hmph, I'm starting to like you. But that doesn't dismiss the fact that you ruined my chance of leaving this damn island today. So, sadly I gotta punish you. ''And with Marcellus prepares himself for a fight, ready to focus all his anger to beat Jonathan to a bloody lump of a lump. Swift smiled and looked at the man, he seemed harmless. 'Swift: '*Shrug* Fine, but be warned...I hate going easy on people! 'Marcellus: '''Oh, believe me. There'll be no need for that with me. This'll be over before you know it. ''Charging at full speed towards Swift, Marcellus raises his fist roaring "Chiyu Chiyu no 10 Point!"! Swift noticed the speed, watching him carefully even at this pace Swift could see him. The hand came out of nowhere for most people, but Swift leaned back, avoiding the hand then brought up his leg. The leg met with Macellus' face, kicking him to the side quickly. The kick did indeed connect with Marcellus's face however, he managed to swerve at the last moment avoiding most of the damage from the kick. 'Marcellus: '''Nice reflexes, I see I'm gonna have to take it up a notch. ''Lifting up his leg, in a flash Marcellus released his attack, Soru ! Moving at blinding speeds, the attack was upon Swift in a moment. Swift smiled timidly and looked at Marcellus, he spun his arm quickly and a vortex formed. 'Swift: '''Soku Soku no Cyclone PUNCH! ''His fist came forward and released a blast of air at Marcellus, launching him back a bit. Swift dashed at Marcellus, held his hands together, swung his arms up then spun around. The fists were down, Marcellus looked down only for the fists to connect with his face. '''Marcellus: Ugh, not bad. Guess I'm still holding back too much. Using Geppo, Marcellus appeared instantly behind Jonathan and using a Tekkai hardened fist, slams into Swift. Jonathan however due to his Soku Soku enhanced reflexes was able to dodge the attack slightly, Marcellus ending up dealing half the damage he could. Swift spins out of the way and looks up at Marcellus, Swift: 'Is that all you got? '''Marcellus: '''Sadly for you, know. I usually tend to not use Rokushiki right away but something about you just annoys me. However I did make the first move so it's only fair to let you attack first this time around. 'DISCONTINUED Category:Fight Prediction